Legio I Incudem
The first legion of Stavengar, Legio I Incudem served as the personal guards of first the King and his family, during the monarchy, and later as the guards of the Senate and Consuls in the era of the republic. It was due to this reason that their sigil was a badger, originally the symbol of the royal family. They were the elite fighting force of Stavengar, fighting in every major battle throughout the nation's history. Founding: The legion was officially called up by King Azaghal I Stinheim in response to the continued hostilities between Stavengar and the DPF. Mustered in 4E150, along with Legio II, they quickly made their way to the side of Duke Adolph of the Rhiam Reich, whose forces had helped hold the rebels at bay until Stavengar could muster troops. War for Dwarven Ale: The legion, led by King Azaghal, first saw combat at the Battle of Lespodi in 4E150. There, they hold strong with Legio II to check the advance of three DPF divisions, before Duke Adolph's cavalry could turn the enemy flank, and send the rebels retreating. Casualties were heavy, however, with nearly 1000 men dead or wounded. Following Lespodi, Azaghal began the famous Erimia campaign, where together, Azaghal and Adolph first separated, and then crushed, three of the five enemy divisions, over the course of four months, during the summer of 4E151. Casualties were surprisingly light during the course of this campaign, with only 616 dead or wounded, which were quickly replaced by new recruits from nearby towns. This led to a lull in the fighting, as the Sacred Hearth Alliance built up for the next offensive, and Stavengar and her allies desperately attempted to throw out the invaders. After having driven the DPF forces out of Stavengar, Azaghal stopped his advance at the border, hoping to secure a peace at Yal'tan, or buy time for more reinforcements to arrive from Rhiam. This resulted in a series of maneuvers designed to outflank the enemy, which took most of 4E152, before Legio I, now supported by Legio II, III, IV, and V, as well as the remnants of Adolph's cavalry, were forced to withdraw to a strong defensive position around the area known as Shattered Pinnacle. This was the site of the the bloodiest battle in the history of Celtanus, with over fourteen armies taking part on both sides. Repeated assaults by Kaz'ur, the DPF, the Ashelani, and the United Tribes of Ignis, slowly wore down the Stavengaran lines, before eventually shattering them late in the day, routing the armies, and sealing Stavengar's fate in the Seven Seasons War. This also led to the destruction of Legio I, which suffered 4,318 casualties, and would not be re-founded until 4E358. Manuk Incursion: In an effort to establish a colony in order to boost prestige and re-establish itself as part of the world community, Consul Eric von Ludendwarf led Legio I across the sea to Manuk, by way of Legaran transport fleets, to occupy and subjugate the nation of Derult. This was partially in response to the numerous reports of violence between the Derultians and the Stavengaran allied clan of Hehrir in the nearby mountains. Disaster plagued the entire operation, as Ludendwarf drowned during a storm that hindered the crossing. Weakened from the disaster, low on supplies, and with material of war degrading rapidly from the "rust" that plagued Manuk, the dwarven commander made the fateful decision to push onwards. A technological revolution in Derult near the same time, paired with one of the greatest military minds in all of history, met Legio I and left them outnumbered and outgunned at the Battle of the Shifting Sands. The legion fought bravely, but was obliterated, and the remaining 906 soldiers of the original 5000 were forced to retreat back to Legaros, where many booked passage back to Stavengar, though some remained in exile. It is unknown what happened to those who were only wounded or missing. Red Plains War: Following the declaration of war by Stavengar on the Ashelani, Legio I, led by Dikastis Stavrakios and supported by Legio IV, seized the Eir-i and marched across the bridges, fanning out into the jungles of the Ashelani Dominion. For nearly a month they had waited on the appropriate supplies to advance, which allowed the Ashelani time to organize a defense, and the dwarves were met with stiff resistance. Their advance was quickly checked, and a deadly stalemate developed in the jungles, leading to numerous dead on both sides. It was the arrival of the Kaz'ur cavalry near the base of the salient that turned the tide, and led to Legio I falling back into Stavengar, while Legio IV fought a desperate rearguard action. This bloody battle cost the legion 3,219 of its 5,000 members, dead, wounded, or missing. Following this move, Legio I was reinforced by a number of new recruits, bringing them up to fighting strength once more. They were then joined by the recently re-established Legio V, and five Mu'lakkan fleets, which all rallied around Colonius Albus on the Aithrin Plains. This led to the worst defeat in Stavengar history since Shattered Pinnacle, and the Fall of Albus signalled the end of Stavengar to Derult, Kaz'ur, and the Ashelani. The legion was completely wiped out after this battle, and no reckoning of the casualties was able to be ascertained by the devastated Stavengar, leading to an unknown number of wounded, missing, and dead soldiers. Category:Nationbuilder IV: Celtanus